


Fake News

by koibetta



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: American Politics, Bottom!Trump, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, Grinding, M/M, Politics, Porn Without Plot, Satire, Smut, Top!Biden, debate, election
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koibetta/pseuds/koibetta
Summary: Trump gets too fired up during the presidential debate. Biden returns the feelings.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Joe Biden, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 25
Kudos: 59





	Fake News

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC I'VE EVER POSTED ON THIS SITE AND I AM SO SORRY. also, this will have longer chapters.

trump passionately grabs biden by the chin. he whispers, “why don’t you just shut up for a minute.” he fixes his glance into biden’s eyes. biden is shaking in shock. without notice, trump pushes his tiny, skinny lips against biden’s equally small lips.

their lips, smushed together, moved in unison with each other. biden closes his eyes as he relaxes into the kiss. trump immediately grabs his opponent’s hips, pulling their bodies close. surprisingly, biden kisses back harder and licks the bottom of trump’s lips, deepening the kiss. 

wallace stands by in silence, flustered and somewhat turned on. biden pushes trump's large body towards the pedestal, shoving his leg between trump's thighs. trump's short arms were placed behind him to keep his balance. 

biden grinds his knee against trump's groin, eliciting noises out of him. trump tries to muffle his moans by covering his mouth with his sleeve, but it isn't enough. wallace looks over to the camera man, who still has to the cameras pointed at the podiums. a crewmate is telling the people to cut the cameras, but the public has already seen enough.

trump feels his ass being grabbed and gasps. biden smirks against trump's lips. in response, trump pulls away, heavily breathing. "W-WE CAN'T DO THIS. YOU'RE PART OF THE RADICAL LEFT!" he exclaims. 

biden seductively leans closer to trump's ear. it smells, but he doesn't care. biden whispers into the orange man's ear, "fake news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might get kinky soon idk


End file.
